The Lost Voight
by onel-ff
Summary: When a case leads to truths they never expected to find, how will the unit cope? Will Erin tell Antonio what happened to her sister? Will he be there for her when it crumbles? ANTONIO/OC. LINSTEAD SNIPPETS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N THIS IS A REWRITE OF MY WATTPAD STORY 'THE OTHER VOIGHT'. I DO NOT OWN THE ONE CHICAGO FRANCHISE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

"Listen up" Voight called above the in-distinctive chatter. "We've got a warrant for the Marcel Vince offices."

Frank Marcel and Robert Vince were under investigation for using vulnerable women to transfer drugs for their 'clients'. They were both known to be involved in criminal activity and despite their reputation as as the most successful lawyers in Chicago they had both been prime suspects in the involvement of 15 disappearances across the city over the past two months. It was believed that the company had been targeting young women and teenagers that had been unable to pay for their case to reach court and having corporate lawyers as 'point of call' had made their activities simply undetectable.

The intelligence team had been working on this case for nearly a week and everyone was tiring slowly. Earlier that morning they had been informed that another missing person had been reported, they were now at their tail end.

"How did you manage that Sarge?" Ruzek asked, they were aware from surveillance it looked like Vince had been using a woman to encourage and provide a system of support to these vulnerable women but so far they had no proof to be able to clear a warrant.

"New information came forward claiming that a woman - Robert Vince's right hand woman - had stopped him from killing her." Voight shrugged though he had been clearly pleased by the news of a possible break through.

"Do we have a description?" Lindsay asked from her desk where she jotted down notes.

"IC1 female, average height. Her name - maybe- Anya? Ana?" Voight sighed.

Since Thursday they had been hitting dead end after dead end and nothing stuck but today they struck lucky. A teen no older than 15 called Carrie barged into the precinct demanding to see Hank Voight, she had told them all about a young woman she feared would be killed at the hands of Vince. She was petrified she knew Ana - as she was known to the teen - was strong but she feared the outcome if she was to push Vince even more than she had. The teen, Carrie had an urge to help after the woman stopped her from being caught at the end of a barrel when Vince found Carrie lurking by the docks they had been using.

"Is she working in the offices?" Jay was next to ask his question. Frank Marcel and Robert Vince were senior partners at Marcel Vince Lawyers, they were a well founded firm and in theory Jay's question had been really important, if Vince was using a woman as a front for his illegal activity he would need her close by.

"Whoever this woman is is being kept close to Vince we have to remember that he could have men surrounding her" Voight agreed.

From what they had learned when Robert Vince handled 'business' he was no longer the kind and compassionate man that could handle himself in a court of law as an attorney but a dark and twisted man that insisted all matters were to be dealt with at a docking yard down at the Chicago Docks. Vince had often used teenagers to send messages that was when he wasn't sending his right hand woman.

"Do we arrest her?" Erin asked from her desk.

"Yes."

"Any news on Frank Marcel." Antonio asked hopefully. Voight shook his head.

Frank Marcel was simply a figure of imagination at this point. No one had seen or heard from him, he was practically lurking in the shadows.

"We'll wait for Al and we'll roll out" Voight nodded.

"I'm here" O spoke up peeking his head front behind the filing cabinet.

"Let's gear up" He ordered.

* * *

Pulling outside the corporate offices the teams were quick head for the 16th floor where they dispersed.

Jay and Erin headed for the front office whilst Atwater headed for the stairs in the hope of blocking anyone trying to scarper. Voight and Olinsky covered the lifts of the offices and Antonio and Ruzek were the one's trying to stop anyone fleeing through the back door.

Ruzek - with a raised weapon - had been running towards the back offices when he caught sight of a dark auburn haired woman dressed in a fitted grey dress that hugged her figure perfectly, she was relatively tall but he hadn't been sure if that was the heels added the extra few inches. Running towards the offices, Ruzek hadn't been close enough to stop what was about to happen next.

A woman around 29 was running out from her office when what could be only assumed as one of Vince's side men - that had been employed to keep Ana in check - pulled her hair back then slammed her head into the wall and then throwing her through the pane of glass that acted as a sister wall knocking her unconscious.

Ruzek was quick to attend to the woman Antonio not far behind him.

"Can you hear me? Ma'am I'm officer Ruzek I need you to stay still for me" Ruzek tried to coax the woman with the brown coloured auburn haired from her unconscious state. She was covered in cuts from the glass some relatively deep, he was also sure that she had dislocated her shoulder too.

"Mm- okay"

"You got yourself pretty beat up" Ruzek sighed still trying to wake her up whilst checking the injuries she had just sustained. He knew he was going to need to arrest her once she came around.

Coming to the woman bolted up trying to find her feet quickly found herself facing the wall handcuffs being fastened tightly around her wrists. Screeching as her dislocated shoulder was pushed, painfully.

"We've got the girl!" Antonio called through his radio not actually taking the time to look at the woman they had in custody.

The hair that covered her face his her identity, still dazed from the knock to the head she had just received she wondered if the voice she was hearing was an illusion. Her head was down but she caught sight of her arresting officer. Antonio.

"Come on Tonio you don't have to be so god damn rough" Ana said through gritted teeth as she was shoved outside.

Antonio couldn't believe his ears, he hadn't heard that voice for years. "Ana?" he whispered but composed himself rather quickly and continued to move her towards the SUV. Gently moving the young woman.

Ana smiled slightly only nodding. Antonio stood in front of the young woman and moved the hair that covered her bright green eyes. Stepping away from the car and slamming the door closed the senior detective turned towards Ruzek who had been hovering.

"Ruzek, keep an eye on her. I think we might have a problem"

"What kind of problem?" Ruzek asked as he looked into the car where the woman rested her head back

"A big one" Antonio grunted as he found his way over to Voight who had been talking to the other members of the team.

* * *

Upon their return to the precinct Antonio had given Ana a zipped jacket that he had left in the gym ba that he kept in the back of the sedan which would allow her to hide her face as he guided her through the musty halls towards an interrogation room. This was the last place she wanted to be recognised.

Antonio had called one of the district doctors to the room where he set the woman's shoulder in place. After making sure Ana was okay and that she didn't need anything Antonio left the room to go and find Voight.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mirror the rest of the intelligence team just stood there watching.

"So who is that?" Ruzek asked his arms across his chest.

"That is Ana Voight" Erin smiled sadly. Observing her through the glass she noticed the physical appearance of the young woman.

Ana's hair was a dark auburn brown that could easily be mistaken for a red, it was shoulder length and was cut perfectly, she had a side fringe that reached just above her eyes though now the dried blood on her temple had made it stick to her forehead. After being brought to the room she had used an elastic tie to throw it up and although it had been done carelessly Anna somehow made it look effortless and attractive. Her eyes were like the Chicago breeze, blue and almost see through, the bright colour didn't disguise the black circles that covered her skin. Her face was thin, thinner than she was as a young teen. She was fairly tall around 5ft 7" and even taller with heels. Though her once lightly tanned skin had been decorated with glass shards.

Ruzek's eyes widened "Voight as in?"

Erin nodded.

"What do we know about her" He asked, feeling suddenly interested in the woman sat behind the mirrored glass.

"She's a bright kid. Top of her class through high school. She has a degree in law" Erin shrugged, she had been to her graduation and the last she heard Ana Voight was doing really well for herself and rising ranks in one of Chicago's best law firms but something happened and she had left her career behind signing up for the police academy and exceeding as top of her class. After that Ana Voight just seemed to disappear.

* * *

Ana had been staring at the glass intently her face was expressionless which could often make a man squirm under the gaze. When the door opened she didn't look to the door nor wonder who in fact had entered because she knew that already. Though she knew he wasn't alone and no guesses she knew who exactly had joined her father. Antonio.

"Hey pop." Ana smiled tightly, she hadn't seen her father in 8 years and even then the two were at odds. The last time she had saw him was when Justin - who was 2 years older than his sister- had become troubled, she couldn't watch him spiral, not when she was struggling herself so she had to leave.

She had chose to ignore Antonio, he had set himself on the side leaning against the wall. It didn't really bother her that Antonio was there but it hadn't made her the most comfortable either.

From a young age Voight was a daddy's girl, she wouldn't let him leave her sight without a full detailed briefing on his intentions for the day. Though things changed and the father-daughter bond was severed when Camille Voight passed away, Ana became distant and started to feel as if her whole world was crumbling around her.

There had been no pleasantries shared between the two nor a greeting of any kind when Voight barged into the room throwing a file in front of his daughter who sat before him "How deep are you?" Voight demanded "Ana, how deep?"

After discovering Ruzek had found Ana after watching her being knocked unconscious Voight wanted nothing more than to rush to her aid though that he knew deep down that whatever was going on was really messy.

"Deep" Anna confessed "too deep"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Voight complained. He wasn't sure what was going on with his daughter, the last he heard she had made detective in District 14.

"Pop..." Ana started carefully, standing up she slowly moved towards her father who sat back in his chair. Turning away from the mirrored glass and far enough away so that the observers wouldn't catch a look. Ana knelt on the floor and looked into her fathers eyes. "look at me..please"

" _Shit" Erin's hand flew to her mouth in shock from the other room. She and been so careful to shield her younger 'sister' from t_ _his, she knew Voight had too._

 _"What is it?" Jay asked suddenly concerned by his girlfriends reaction. "Erin what's wrong?"_

 _"We need to pull her out of whatever she's in. NOW." Erin wailed, she was not about to let Ana fall down the same gutter she did._

"Tell me he didn't" Voight said his voice raising at every word. Voight jumped from his chair throwing it to the wall making his daughter cower away.

She's too deep. He wasn't about to loose another child to a life of crime and drugs, he had come close to losing Erin so many times too he wouldn't let this happen to his daddy's girl no matter what she thought of him.

"I didn't have a choice" She said a tear slowly falling down her cheek.

"I'm pulling you out now" Voight informed gruffly as he began pacing around the interrogation room.

"NO!" She roared. "I'm being careful. It's just the deal."

"Ana, I agree with your dad" Antonio said softly but was quick to earn a glare from Ana. He hadn't said anything whilst being stood in the room he just watched.

"You lost the right to tell me what to do a long time ago" The Voight seethed.

"How long have you been working the case?"

"9 months" Ana admitted. It was true, she had been Robert Vince's right hand woman for just over 8 months though she had been trying to get herself noticed for much longer.

"What have you got on him kid?"

* * *

After a lengthy debrief on her cover and intel Antonio had offered to take her back to what he believed was Robert Vince's house. where she had in fact been staying. The situation had been one they had seen so many times before but in this case it was well situated lawyers. Ana agreed that she would play victim - that she had got caught in the cross fire and she had been taken to get stitches, she would tell Vince how they cared for her and had barely asked any questions.

The silence in the car as he drove through the nicer neighbourhoods of Chicago could almost be debilitating. The had been driving for almost an hour and now words had been shared, they had been nearly halfway there when Antonio broke the silence.

"How've you been?" He asked

Ana scoffed. He was one to talk, she thought.

"Come on Annie, I'm trying here." Antonio complained.

"Firstly. You no longer have the right to call me that. And secondly. You should've tried along time ago, maybe things could've been better." She stated dryly.

"Laura was pregnant Anni-Ana, I couldn't abandon her" He stammered across the words.

Her eyes narrowed at an instant and Anna was quick to fire back. "But _you_ abandoned me" Anna pointed out. "Just out of a degree." She shook her head.

"Ana" His voice almost a whine, his history with Ana had been a cross word puzzle in itself and of all the arguments he could remember he never won, he might as well admit defeat now.

"We're here" Ana said, allowing Antonio enough time to pull up on the driveway. Making sure she looked calm and collected Ana pulled down the mirrored visor and once she was satisfied she opened the passenger door but before she closed it she lowered herself to look Antonio in the eyes. "And Antonio, you really shouldn't have been so quick to jump to her feet. There were _others_ that needed you more"

* * *

Ana walked up to the luxurious house she had been staying in, the lights were on so it was obvious that Marcel was home. She hadn't mentioned anything to her dad or the other detectives about her knowing Frank Marcel, she knew what would be in store for her if she did.

Pulling her keys from the bag, her hand shaking slightly she managed to unlock the door. The first thing she saw when she entered the three storey home was a fist, though the fist hadn't contacted her as such it did make her fall back into the wall. The one thing the security knew is that could hold her own in whatever situation she was put it, after all that had been the reason she was Marcel's right hand woman. So when the daze blew over in a matter of seconds she was quick on her toes, her foot connected the guard's chest winding him in the process. Grabbing her leg the guard tipped her body to any one else the force would have disabled them but to Ana, a girl that had had extensive training in self defence - thanks to Toni - she knew exactly how to fight back. Blood had began to splutter from both parties and it had continued to do so until they heard the raucous voice.

"Enough!" Walking further down the stair case he stopped in front of Ana, her nose bloodied and her dislocated shoulder dislocated clearly bruised further. The man stood tall over Ana and she half expected another hit so she had been slightly surprised to see Frank Marcel holding out a hand to her. "Come on dear, we have some business to attend to"

Ana gulped at the words, she knew what was going to happen now.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :) AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N THIS IS A REWRITE OF MY WATTPAD STORY 'THE OTHER VOIGHT'. I DO NOT OWN THE ONE CHICAGO FRANCHISE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

The whole team had left almost an hour ago but Erin had decided to stay for a little while longer. After promising to see Jay at home she took it upon herself to update the whiteboard. This case had got to her from the very beginning but after discovering her sister's involvement she couldn't help but feel more attached and dependent on closure.

"So what happens now?" Erin asked Voight as he joined her standing in front of the white board.

"We catch them." Voight nodded, simply. They hadn't really spoke about Ana's involvement and Erin knew Voight hadn't been impressed but this was his daughter, no matter how stubborn she had become or how much independence she had earned herself, she was always going to be the focal of his life.

Erin had just placed a photo of Ana on the whiteboard, the photo had been taken at her Law school graduation, it was a picture of Erin, Anna and Justin. She could remember the day like it was yesterday and sure enough it brought a smile to her face.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _It was the day of Ana Jane Voight's graduation. She had completed her three years at Law school with one of the highest grades in her class and after today she would begin her career as an attorney in a well known practice in the city centre. Being a lawyer had never been Ana's childhood dream but seeing people like her dad work cases for month for it to only collapse in court didn't bow well with the Voight._

 _So when Voight's daughter graduated, it had been one of the proudest days of his life because he had always know his daughter would change the world for the better._

 _Antonio had been caught up in his first detail and hadn't been able to get the time off, instead, he had sent her a boqeut of hundred leaved roses. A sentiment of his sincere love, promising to make it up to her when she arrived back at his apartment later on in the evening._

 _It was after the ceremony and all the students had dispersed out of the hall where they had all met their families. At the sight of her father, brother and 'sister' she ran towards them, engulfing them all in a hug._

 _"Hey Erin, what do you think you're doing?" Ana asked, her eyebrows raised at the older girl who had separated from the hug, she, Ana and Justin had been embraced in._

 _"Taking the photo?" Erin shrugged, holding up the camera they had brought._

 _Ana stepped forward slightly, her hand still holding to Justin "I don't think so. It's a sibling photo." Ana tilted her head back slightly in the direction of her brother. "I can't have a sibling photo without my big sister can I?"_

 _"Thank you" Erin smiled brightly. She had been off the drugs for years now but she still had the occasional slip up, she was getting there._

 _"It should be me thanking you. You're the best big sister anyone could ask for, so thank you" Anna gushed, her eyes fluttering sincerely._

 _She had always wanted a sister but when Voight took Erin Lindsay in, it had been different, she was feisty, more feisty than either Voight and for a while it was unclear if she would ever settle into the family home._

 _Voight stood there and watched his three children proudly. He knew it was going to be hard to add another child to the mix after all Justin and Anastasia had an unbreakable bond but once Erin arrived it became a three way bond and nothing was going to ruin that._

"She made us all proud that day" Voight smiled noticing Erin lost in her thoughts obviously remembering the same day he had. "I'm still not sure why she gave it up." he said, referring to the law career his daughter had.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Erin frowned looking back at him.

Hank shrugged, he reached his hand out and began to stroke the picture. She was the image of Camille to the point of her personality, it had been hard when Camille died, the traits their daughter had developed had been a constant reminder of what he had lost. "I don't know kid."

"I tried to protect her from the drugs" Her voice quavered slightly. Voight pulled the detective into is arms and the two stood there.

"We all did. We don't know what the situation is, she may be controlling it" Voight said, though he knew that could hardly be true.

"Hank please, you saw it in her eyes. She's struggling." Erin looked up to the older man.

"When this is all over, we'll be there for her okay? But until then we need to focus on a way of getting her out" Voight assured.

"Yeah"

* * *

"When was the last time you saw her?" Jay asked as he reached into the wardrobe, hanging up the remains of the washing he had done whilst Erin had still been at the precinct.

Erin sighed, she had arrived back at the apartment an hour ago and she was ready to sleep but Jay still had his questions. "When she was 22." She shrugged. "She went through some shit, quit her job and just...left."

"Uh, why did she give it up?" Jay questioned, turning to face his girlfriend. "She easily put Atwater in his place and the guy didn't mean any harm." He recalled with raised eyebrows. Earlier in the evening, Atwater had insinuated that maybe Ana shouldn't stay undercover, he had only voiced the thoughts of others but the Voight had been quick to defend herself.

"I know and I'm not sure...but I have a pretty good idea." She said, absently although not loud enough for her boyfriend to hear.

"Hey. What's with Antonio and her?" He asked, curiously as he moved towards their bed, shutting the lights off on his way.

She hummed, indicating that she had heard him. "There's..some history there..I-I just hope they sort it out before it-" She stopped herself, shaking her head. Erin nestled further into the covers, her body finally relaxing into Jay's hold. "I just want Ana safe. She's my sister."

* * *

Erin and Jay arrived at the precinct bright and early the next morning, Ana had text Erin to tell her about a deal going down later that day and it was going to be big, they hadn't received more details as of yet.

"Hey. Lindsay." Platt called her over, waiting until Erin met her, she continued in a hushed tone. "Is it true? Voight's kid's back?"

Platt, being the desk Sargent saw and heard a lot but this piece of information intrigued her. The last she heard Ana had just been employed in one of the highest paying law firms in Lake Shore.

Not wanting to entertain the conversation, Erin walked away and met Jay by the stairs. Noticing his questioning glance as he awaited an explanation, she muttered. "Not now." With that the two headed to the cage and clocked in.

The team were already preparing for the raid, everyone had agreed to arrive early and they were all currently discussing what would happen as they sipped on the takeout coffee they had brought.

They had just been finishing the finer details when Jay decided to speak up. "And we're still carrying on with the case? Because I'm not a psychic but isn't this whole operation putting Ana at risk? Especially if she gets caught."

"Ana knew the risks of the job when she was assigned to it." Voight's gruff voice could have easily been mistaken for someone that couldn't actually care less but everyone knew that not to be true.

* * *

Erin had been filing out the forms for the warrant's they would need whilst Jay had been on site marking out sniper points with Ruzek helping him. The Lindsay had decided to stay here just in case Ana tried to contact them.

"Hey Erin?" Antonio started as he knelt beside her desk. "When Annie left did she say anything to you? Was there something wrong?"

"Antonio" Erin whined, this was between her sister and Antonio she wanted nothing to do with it. "Of course there was something wrong! You got a girl pregnant behind your fiancé's back" Erin said through gritted teeth.

"Yes Erin I know. It's just she said something. Yesterday" He said. He had been mulling over his conversation with the Voight on their way towards Robert Vince's home.

Her head suddenly snapped towards Antonio, suddenly feeling a spike in her heart rate as she wondered what Ana had said. Erin looked around quickly, she just hoped that Voight wasn't around, she knew putting Antonio's broken relationship behind him was hard considering the man hurt his daughter but Dawson was a good detective, she just hoped he didn't screw up. Again.

"She said" Closing his eyes before opening them again he continued "She said ' _others_ _needed me more'_. Does that mean anything to you?"

It was Erin's turn to close her eyes. Erin began to shake her head, licking her lips as if processing the words to say. "I can't answer that Antonio." She needed to know Ana was okay before she spoke to Antonio and anyway, it wasn't her place to say anything either.

"But you know what she meant?" Antonio queried, his forehead creasing. He was well aware that he had hurt Ana Voight, the woman he had once loved more than life itself but he wanted to know what she was hiding from him, he needed her to forgive him.

Erin nodded.

Luckily, she had been pulled away from the conversation when Voight barged out of his office. "Listen up, I've just got word from District 14. Ana has been working this case for 12 months, 9 of them she has actually been involved with Vince." He shook his head.

"Do we arrest her?" Atwater asked.

Voight nodded. "When we get these guys, they'll have someone ready to silence anyone that is prepared to speak." It was true. Voight knew that Ana's safety would be one of their top priorities during this bust otherwise she wasn't going to make it out alive.

"Will she go into protective custody?" Antonio asked.

"That's up to Ana" Voight shrugged. If he knew his daughter, she would point blankly refuse. Dismissing the detectives, he spoke only to Erin who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "Erin. My office"

Nodding, she pushed herself from her chair, dropping her pen to the table and followed the gruff man into the dark wooded office. "What's up? Is it Ana?" Erin asked simply alarmed.

Hank gestured for her to sit on the chair but she was quick to refuse, instead of arguing he himself sat behind his desk and leant forward his hands clasped together and eyes close.

His face like thunder. It was clear that something was wrong and judging by the force he seemed to be keeping in, it was bad. Someone was going to really get it. "The Chief just got word that Ana's alone on this one"

"What do you mean?" Erin demanded stepping forward, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Someone caught wind, backed out. She's got no back up" He informed tucking his clasped hands under his chin as he leant on his desk.

"Shit. Why is she still in there?" Erin barked.

"She doesn't know Erin. They've left her in the dark. She's playing this man and her team has left her"

"We need to get her outta there!" Erin screamed, catching the rest of the detectives attention as they watched through the glass. Her voice dangerously low Erin vowed "If we don't get her out of this mess then I will."

"Don't you worry, whoever's responsible will be held accountable." Erin nodded. "Go out there and make sure they're all ready for tonight. I'm not going home without Ana by my side."

"Yes" Erin turned and walked out of the office and into the bullpen.

"O. I need a second" Hank said following Erin out of the room.

* * *

"What time are we heading for the docks?" Ana asked Frank Marcel as they walked down the stairs. Her high heels connected with the wooden stairs as she followed him. Her arm had still been sore and her body ached but she knew not to show pain.

This was her ninth month in this undercover and she was starting to get concerned. She hadn't heard from her contact for three weeks now and other than her encounter with District 21 she had known nothing in regard to the investigation only what she had been inputting over the past months.

"A little past 12 darling" Marcel answered smoothly. It turned Anna's stomach when he spoke like that.

Ana knew this case had to come to an end soon. Vulnerable people were being exploited and used to transfer these substances, it was just a matter of time before someone got hurt, bad.

Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text to Erin before following Marcel towards the cars. When she had spoken to Intelligence the previous night, she hadn't told them about her dealings with Frank, she hadn't known why. All she knew is that when she first began this cover, Marcel was kind and compassionate, he made her feel worth something but now, she just felt like an embarrassment.

* * *

It had just struck midnight and the whole intelligence unit were currently preparing for the bust. They just hoped it was the final one. Erin had received a text from Ana confirming the time just after 10pm and no one had heard anything since which was a concern but they knew the possibility of Ana being watched like a hawk.

Jay was sniper and was cleaning and assembling his gun placing it in the case along with the extra ammunition whilst Erin was talking to Ruzek in the corner of the room as they checked their own guns and made sure their vests were strapped tight. Looking up, she watched as Antonio paced the roll out room. It was clear that this situation was really getting to him and he had been starting to ask questions, questions that she couldn't answer.

"Let's move." Voight shook his head as he began briefing everyone "Everyone goes home tonight" He reminded before they headed to the warehouse in their respective cars.

* * *

"I have a visual on the suspect. Seen entering the west of the building" Lindsay informed. She stood with Antonio and Halstead who stood behind Voight's SUV. Halstead began to check his sniper and suited up ready to head to the roof.

They had been the set the task of looking for the dealer that Vince and Marcel were using and they knew that Vince was alternating between the drugs business and trafficking industry. Whilst they did that Atwater and Ruzek had been looking out for Marcel's arrival. Marcel only ever appeared at the 'big deal', he wasn't going to get his hands dirty either.

"Do we have eyes on Marcel?" Voight questioned the detective and officer who waited in their car searching for movement. "Is Ana with them?"

 _"Affirmative, they've just pulled up. Waiting for them to get out of the car."_ Atwater confirmed as the radio crackled to life. _"We've got a problem Sarge"_ His voice suddenly rose a few notches. _"It doesn't look like she's walking in with free will. She's been pistol whipped for sure"_

The young woman was shaking and was barely able to stand on her own two feet as she was pushed from the car. Blood dripped down the side of her cheek and she was trying to stand up tall. The two men stood behind her were really close.

Jay turned to Erin. "I thought she said she'd never met Marcel?"

Antonio took the binoculars from Erin and looked through them. Something caught his eye and he was instantly alarmed. "The suspect is armed. I repeat the suspect is armed." His voice was also heard alerting the team to prepare for any possible incident that may occur.

"Halstead. I want you on the roof. Now!" Voight barked his orders. He ran towards the building positioning himself at the marked station and set up the post.

 _"In position"_ He confirmed, he concentrated on the windows. Placing a firm finger on the trigger whilst holding his weapon securely.

"Have you got the shot?" Voight called over the radio.

 _"Negative_ " Jay sighed still looking for the shot. It was unclear, there were girls lined up with two men holding the balloons that had been filled with different drugs. It had been a very clever way to transfer these substances but not one that would usually be associated with 'business men'.

Turning to Olinsky, he shook his head. This wasn't looking good. Voight was about to respond when the sound of a gunshot echoed through the warehouse and towards the dock. "Move in." He demanded over the radio.

The detectives followed their direction, each moving from their positions they burst through the warehouse door. "CHICAGO PD!"

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :) AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS**


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts ran through her head. She had been careful, she had done everything she was asked, spoke when she was spoken to, she took the drugs she was asked to, she entertained Marcel as she was ordered to and even encouraged the girls too. Ana Voight ruined her life for this undercover op, she gave up everything she knew. So, what had gone wrong?

As soon as they were in the warehouse the guys that had been following Ana had tied her hands behind her back, stopping her from moving freely. She had a gag placed across her face stopping her from speaking or calling for help.

They had been at the house when Vince had informed Marcel that one of their closest was believed to be a rat. At first, they hadn't suspected anything but when Marcel had been to collect Ana she had been holding something. The Voight refused to hand over the glossed paper she was holding, telling the man that things had to stay private but Frank wasn't in the mood. Pulling out his weapon, he managed to catch the side of the woman's face, knocking her to the floor. Not caring, the man climbed over Ana and picked up what she had been holding, a picture.

The Marcel looked to Ana, his eyes fire as he indicated the man that had been with her in the photo. "Who is this?" She refused to answer, earning herself a kick to the stomach. "I asked you who it was?"

"He- he was- my fiancé." She chocked out between gasps.

Frank Marcel seemed to rage. Dropping the picture, he roughly pulled up Ana by her hair and dragged her down the stairs and towards the blacked out car.

Things could've worked out but like always, her love for Antonio seemed to consume her. She wasn't who she was before, she couldn't be.

They had been in the warehouse, the girls were lined up and Vince gushing over them as they were forced to swallow the balloons. They were various ages, from 15 to 28. It reminded Ana of everything she had been through after college, everything that had crumbled. But what the woman couldn't understand was why they continued, if they thought she was a rat, surely they wouldn't have continued the deal.

"Hold up." Vince halted the girls. One of the younger girls had stopped and pleaded for her to be let go. She couldn't do this, she would ruin her life.

Ana was scared. She knew what would happen to the girl if she didn't do as she was told.

"Why don't you show them what happens when you disrespect us?" Frank offered, stepping forward towards the girls, swiping his hand gently across their cheeks.

Vince nodded.

Ana hadn't seen it coming nor did she feel it to begin with. It was only when the the sound rang through the warehouse she realized what had just happened. Her hands were still tied, she couldn't move them causing her stomach to cover in the seeping bloody. Her mouth gagged, she couldn't scream. Lifting her head up she looked into Vince's eyes before she collapsed onto the floor. Bleeding.

She should've spoke up. She should've told the unit, told them what was really going on.

* * *

"Halstead. I want you on the roof. Now!" Voight barked his orders. He ran towards the building positioning himself at the marked station and set up the post.

"In position" He confirmed, he concentrated on the windows. Placing a firm finger on the trigger whilst holding his weapon securely.

"Have you got the shot?" Voight called over the radio.

"Negative" Jay sighed still looking for the shot. It was unclear, there were girls lined up with two men holding the balloons that had been filled with different drugs. It had been a very clever way to transfer these substances but not one that would usually be associated with 'business men'.

Turning to Olinsky, he shook his head. This wasn't looking good. Voight was about to respond when the sound of a gunshot echoed through the warehouse and towards the dock. "Move in." He demanded over the radio.

The detectives followed their direction, each moving from their positions they burst through the warehouse door. "CHICAGO PD!"

Amongst the gunfire and chaos, Ruzek had noticed the same red shaded hair he had seen in the offices. "We have an officer down. I repeat we have an officer down" Ruzek called into his radio before he fell onto his knees beside her.

The notification that had come over the radio made Antonio shiver. Annie. As soon as he finished cuffing one of the gun men, he had ran over to Ruzek, dropping to the floor, his heart beating in his head.

Antonio quickly placed his hands on top of the bleeding wound, as he looked around for something to use to help stop the bleeding but couldn't find anything. "Attwater I need your jacket."

After cuffing the suspects Attwater took his overlay off and threw it towards Antonio who scrunched it up and placed it on her abdomen.

Lifting the shirt slightly to get a better look Antonio noticed a scar despite it being covered in blood. The scar hadn't been there when he last saw Ana. She hadn't had any surgery, not that he knew of anyway. No one had mentioned anything about surgery and he was sure that Erin would have mentioned it even if it had just been a slip of the tongue. Shaking the thoughts away from his head he tried to stem the bleeding caused by the gunshot wound.

"Come on Ana." He tries to encourage.

Back ups units began to arrive but the ambulance was nowhere to be seen. The intelligence detectives handed the suspects to the units. But after ID'ing them it was clear that neither Marcel nor Vince had been in the building.

Erin tried her best not to sob at the sight before her but Jay quickly held her in an embrace, whispering soothing words to her.

Ana was led on the cold concrete floor in a pool of blood, her top was stained with red liquid and her eyes showed nothing but fear. She looked alone and scared as Antonio put pressure on the wound and he too whispered words of comfort.

"I'm sorry Annie" He whispered. "I shouldn't have left you" Ana tried to reply but she couldn't get the words out and instead choked on the blood that began to splutter from the corner of her lips. Antonio shook his head. "Don't try and speak A, please just listen. I should've married you. Laura was carrying Eva and I couldn't abandon them"

"You abandoned me" She rasped, her eyes struggling to stay open as the pain began to numb her into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I offered her money, to help out with the bills but she didn't want that. She wanted a family" Antonio continued. "I was gonna be there for them."

Looking around Voight or Al were nowhere to be seen and although Erin agreed that whoever was responsible for this deserved to pay she couldn't help but feel that her sister just needed her dad right now.

"It's me, your big sister. I need you to stay awake okay..just hold on for a bit longer we'll get you out of here." Erin tried to remain positive watching her sister struggle through the pain, she was bleeding out and fast. Erin couldn't do anything whilst Antonio and Ruzek worked together to try and stop the bleeding.

"I need to tell you something" She said painfully as her eyes began to droop.

"You can tell me when you're better" Antonio was quick to try and stop her eyes closing. "Stay with me Ana" Her eyes became heavy as she began to lose consciousness as a stray tear found its way down her cheek.

"It could've been us." She muttered.

Not addressing the comment Dawson looked up to anyone that listened. "Where the hell is that ambulance?"

"It's on it's way man." The detectives reassured. They had never really seen Antonio in so much distraught not since Jules had been shot nearly 4 years ago.

As the sound of the sirens neared Ruzek turned to Antonio from his position. "Paramedics are here."

Antonio's eyes flickered from Ana for a moment or two, looking towards the Officer, Antonio spoke. "Put pressure on the wound." With that, the Dawson ran up to the paramedics as they were running towards him with their med bags resting across their shoulders and pushing the gurney as they moved. It was 61.

"Tonio? You hurt?" Gabby panicked, dropping her bag she quickly checked over her brother, he had been covered in the hot red liquid. "Have you been hit?" When her brother shook her head she didn't allow him to speak up before continuing. "But the blood?"

"It-it's not-mine." Antonio's voice shook. Slowly, he turned his head, Gabby and Sylvie following suit before his eyes met his baby sister's again. "It's Ana's." He whispered.

Without another word the two paramedics from Firehouse 51 ran over to the lifeless body. It was clear that the she had been hurt badly, blood seeped from the corner of her mouth as it continued to flow from the abdomen. The detectives began to relay the information, hoping that anything they gave them would help the newly found woman.

Sylvie nodded, taking the information she had been given in. "Okay, we need to get her loaded into the ambo. I think the bullet's caused internal bleeding." She said, to no one in particular. Turning to the man she had once seen, she asked. "Antonio, are you coming with us?"

It was clear to anyone that Antonio was clearly shaken over the shooting. Antonio wanted to say yes but he knew he couldn't, he wasn't there for Ana so why would she want him there.

"Go with her." Erin whispered, tears still falling down her face. She must've heard the man's thoughts.

* * *

"Detective Ana Voight, 29 years old. GSW to the lower abdomen. No exit wound. Coded on route." Brett began to relay the information as Maggie directed the paramedics towards an empty trauma room.

"Let's go to Baghdad people." Maggie ushered them all before calling out to the ER. "Dr Halstead, can we have you here?"

"Come on, Annie, wake up." Antonio, pleaded as he followed beside the gurney.

"On it." The red-headed doctor quickly dropped his file behind the nurses station and jumped towards the gurney. Emphasised by the police presence it was clear that this patient had been one of their own and they had all prepared themselves.

"Antonio, let them work." Gabby warned her brother as they waited for Will.

"Ana, I'm Dr Halstead. I need you to try and stay awake just a little longer. "He spoke to the unconscious female, it was obvious that she would be unable to answer He turned to the nurses. "On three. One, two."

"Is she going to be okay?" Antonio asked, breathlessly. He couldn't lose her again.

With Ana transferred onto the bed Will Halstead began to order the necessary tests. "Let's get a line in and organise oxygen. Let's stabilise and get her to the ER."

"Wait. Wait." Erin called as she appeared outside the trauma room, she and Jay had followed behind the ambulance whilst Hank, Olinsky and the rest of the team took those they had managed to arrest back to the precinct.

"Erin?" Will looked up. "What is it?"

"She-uh- careful what you give her. She's got history with-" Erin caught sight of Antonio's questioning glance. She hated to be the one that told them but with Ana unresponsive she realised she had no choice. "with substance abuse."

"You what?" Antonio pierced. His eyes like daggers at his colleague and friend. Had things really been that bad for Ana.

Erin bowed her head. She couldn't look at him, she had just betrayed her sister's trust.

"Thanks. We needed to know." Will nodded, sadly. Giving the woman a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder he returned to work. He was going to stabilise Ana Voight no matter what.

* * *

"Erin?"

"Mmh-mmh?" She looked up from her phone. They had been sat in the waiting room for the past hour and still awaited news on Ana's condition.

Clearing his throat Antonio sat beside Erin. They were far enough away from prying ears. Lowering his voice he began to speak. "Look-I know-I know I hurt Ana but if- if something's wrong- I can't just leave it."

"Of course there's something wrong. She's just been shot to set an example" Erin snapped.

Antonio sighed, he had probably deserved that. "Ana. When she got hit, I saw a scar. When did she have surgery"

"Antonio" The words were like a whine. Ana was practically her sister, she couldn't just break that bond by betraying her trust. "I can't forgive you for what you did to her. When you left she broke and I mean shattered and I think this undercover was her way of punishing herself"

"Why would she punish herself?" He asked incredulously. Ana was someone that would take everything on the chin, she'd move past it, so why not now?

"I can't answer that question Antonio" Erin shook her head slightly. She saw Will running out of the cubicle so she decided to find out what was going on. "What's wrong?" Erin asked frantically. "Will! Tell me"

When Will had arrived back into the waiting room he was met with a fairly large group of people, the intelligence team had of course arrived shortly after she was brought in.

Placing his hands on Erin's arms to calm her down he reassured. "Nothing's wrong. She's shouting a name -"

Erin shut her eyes as he spoke. This could not be happening. She couldn't stop the words as she looked up to Antonio, tears brimmed her eyes.

"-Nicolas" Will finished.

"Who?" Antonio asked, his eyes creasing in confusion.

"Ant-Antonio" She stammered.

"Who's Nicolas?" Antonio asked again. This time his voice strong.

Erin couldn't help a tear that fell. "Your son."

* * *

 **Please review! Let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N THIS IS A REWRITE OF MY WATTPAD STORY 'THE OTHER VOIGHT'. I DO NOT OWN THE ONE CHICAGO FRANCHISE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

A/N Contains upsetting content. Please be aware or skip chapter if you want to avoid any upset.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"Who's Nicolas?" Antonio asked again. This time his voice strong._

 _Erin couldn't help a tear that fell. "Your son."_

Antonio felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Had he heard her right. "My son?" Antonio whispered, his eyes creasing as he narrowed them at his friend and colleague.

Erin nodded her head.

"I've got a son." Antonio didn't look twice before he began to make his way down the hall.

"Wait!" Erin called after him. He couldn't confront her, not now. "Antonio. No. There's something you need to know first."

But the Dawson ignored her and instead headed towards the recovery wing. He appeared at the door, debating whether he should enter or not but he needed his answers.

"Toni?" Ana shifted, uncomfortably. She was awake, just sore, she couldn't have anything too strong with her history. She understood that but that didn't mean she had to like it. "What-are you doing here?" She was still slightly groggy.

"You didn't tell me?" He said. Standing in the doorway.

Ana was confused. Chuckling, she rasped. "Gonna have to explain a little better Antonio."

"A son?"

Her face fell.

"Antonio, now isn't the time." Erin encouraged as she appeared in the doorway, they were gonna get a crowd any second. "Come on. Ana needs to rest."

"Not telling me about the addiction, I get but a son? Hiding that from me." He huffed. He couldn't believe this had been kept a secret from him.

"I wasn't hiding anything." She shook her head, her eyes glistening.

"What?"

"I wasn't hiding anything" She said a little louder. Lifting her arm that had been hooked up to the drip she wiped her eye.

Antonio Dawson scoffed. "You hid my child. Don't I at least deserve to know where he was whilst you were snorting." He demanded angrily.

"Antonio. That's enough." Erin warned.

Her heart shattered. She couldn't stop herself. "He's dead'"

"He's what?"

"So you didn't tell him that then?" Ana snapped her 'sister' who instantly sunk back before her head turned to Antonio. Her voice rising with every word. "Our son IS dead."

"Annie-"

"Go-Just go-" She screamed. Tears now rolling down her face.

"I think you should leave." Voight's voice made them jump. They hadn't realised he followed them. "Leave Dawson."

* * *

 **24 hours later...**

"I just want to go home." Ana said, packing the remaining bits she had into a small holdall. Although she had refused to speak to the Lindsay, the woman had still insisted on bringing a few belongings for her.

"With your hi-" Will began from where he was leant against the glass door, he had been trying to persuade Ana to stay for the past hour but nothing seemed to be working.

"Addiction, yes but I wanna ride this out at home. " She pleaded, looking at the doctor. She had learnt that Will Halstead had in fact been the younger brother of Jay, a detective in her father's intelligence unit. She had even managed to get a few conversations out of him over the past 24 hours. "Please."

"You know I can't let you go, not if you're on your own." He shrugged, not willing to budge.

"She's not going to be on her own." Voight startled them, again.

Ana couldn't help but smirk at the gruff voice. She looked towards the doctor again, "please?"

Will didn't like it but he knew this was the best offer he was going to get. "I'll get the discharge papers."

* * *

Ana hadn't spoken to Antonio since he left the hospital that evening but that didn't stop him from calling every couple of minutes. She had ended up giving her phone to her dad at his request, he had reassured her that it may help her over the next week as she battled through the withdrawal.

She had been curled up on the sofa with Hank - her hair thrown up and dressed in some sweatpants and a hoodie - like she used to do when she was poorly as a kid thinking about the past year and how things could've turned out differently. She also found herself thinking about all those years ago, she knew she was risking herself more hurt and Ana hadn't always been the type of girl to dwell on the past but for some reason she found herself doing just that when the doorbell rung.

Voight had been up on his feet quickly and went to answer the door. Ana, suffering from nausea and persistent shaking could here the hushed tones, deciding to get up slowly she moved her way to the door using the furniture to support her on her way towards the front door.

"Antonio?" She asked nervously, her voice was hoarse and it shook slightly.

Her eyes were fixated on him, he couldn't be sure if that had been because of the withdrawal or because she knew he had discovered the secret she had been hiding for the past 8 years.

Antonio himself had been slightly wobbly on his feet as his thoughts made him dizzy. He had left his pregnant fiancé for someone he had got pregnant on a one nightstand. He couldn't help but think about how his life could've turned out so different. He had broken Ana's 21 year old heart, he realized how much she would've had to give up finding out she was carrying a child.

"You're here" She said simply. It hadn't been a question it was more of a statement. "Dad-"

Voight was happy to chuck this guy out but one look of his daughter reassured him that he didn't need to. Kissing Ana's cheek he told her he would be upstairs and that the pair could move towards the kitchen reassuring her that she could shout if she needed him.

Ana guided Antonio towards the kitchen at the back of the house as she clinged to the stair case for support, Antonio couldn't tear his eyes away from the woman he held so much love and compassion for all those years ago. Once they reached the kitchen area Anna poured Antonio an OJ before getting herself some water.

Antonio thanked her as she placed the two glasses on the table before sitting herself down. She was still shaking but Antonio knew she was trying to conceal all of this from him. He could recall when they had been dating, she would often hide a sniff or sleep in a different room to prevent anyone from worrying.

He could've easily been mad at Ana but this time he knew he was to blame. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were 24, starting a career." Ana started. "You were working up the ranks." She shrugged, her voice quiet.

"Come on Ana. I know that's not why!" Antonio whined.

He had started seeing Ana Voight when she was 18. She had been a Senior out of High School, they had been seeing each other for almost three months when Trudy - his patrol partner - notified him that the new Sargent that was starting was in fact Sargent Hank Voight. He had quickly headed back to Ana, telling her, they had agreed to keep things quiet but that didn't last long when the gruff man cornered Antonio in the precinct, he had only stepped back when his partner Alvin Olinsky pulled him away.

"What do you want me to say? That I didn't want you to have to choose?" Ana screamed at the Latino she fell for all those years ago. "Choose between your children. I couldn't do that Antonio. What if you had chosen her? What about me and Nicolas?" She seethed.

"Nicolas?" Antonio checked teary eyed. He had been so adamant to find out why Anna had hidden the fact that she was carrying his child.

She couldn't help but let a smile tug at her lips. Nodding she slowly got up from her seat she disappeared in the living room for a second before she returned with a frame in her hand.

"This is him?" Antonio sniffed.

"No." She shook her head, the tears beginning to fall. "This was him."

The picture Ana had handed him was a picture that had clearly been years old. It was a picture of Ana and Nicolas seemingly only a few days post birth, the baby was premature, almost 4 weeks early.

"That's him" She smiled softly. Indicating the baby that had been dressed in a striped baby suit that was nearly two sizes too big.

Antonio sat admiring the photo for a few more moments before he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for sometime. "H-how?" He knew he had to ask but it was harder than he expected, he didn't know his son but he had died, he needed to know how.

Ana took a shaky breath. "Su-sudden infant death syndrome." Her breathing hitched, tears rolling down her pale face.

"We-were you-" He didn't know how to ask.

"What? What are you asking Toni." The look in his eyes just made her want to crumble, had the man that she once loved really thought she could be responsible. "You think I was an addict when I was mothering my child." She whispered, tears clouding her vision. "Get out." She said, her voice quiet. He didn't move. "GET OUT ANTONIO."

Anna took a breath before she began, she knew what she was about to say could tear his world apart.

"No-Ana. Please."

"I need- I need some time." Ana was lost for words.

He didn't say anything as he rose from his chair and advanced towards the door.

"Wait. Antonio!" Anna called through the hallway but it had been too late as she heard the sound of the front door slamming.

At the sound of the door closing shut Voight ran straight down the stairs and went to check to see if his daughter was okay. After she reassured him for what felt the 8th time that she was okay he sat beside her at the table as they began to converse.

"How did it go?" He asked, it was clear that it hadn't gone well but he wanted her to speak to him, he didn't want her to hold it all in.

She looked up, tears in her eyes. "He blames me dad, he blames me for Nicolas. It wasn't my fault dad, I didn't hurt him."

Hank nodded, slowly, listening to every word. "He doesn't kid. He's in shock."

"I miss him dad, my baby boy. I miss him." She whispered, painfully.

"I miss him too."

Voight looked at his daughter carefully, she had a sheen of sweat on her forehead and was shaking more and more every move she made. She was looking worse, she was pale and more weak when she moved. He knew this was going to be really hard on Ana and he knew that her recovery would be hard but hopefully relatively fast.

"Why don't you go lie down for a few hours? I'll call you when foods ready." Voight said, placing a kiss on Ana's forehead as she began to walk towards the stairs.

"Okay." She agreed.

Voight had moved towards the stove when he heard a sudden crash, his fast reflexes spun him around all most immediately as he caught sight of his daughter seizing against the wooden floor in his neighbourhood house.

Throwing anything that disrupted his path Voight was at his daughter's side within seconds and rolled her on the side to stop her from choking. He had only just successfully stopped her head from hitting the floor when he heard a car pull up on the driveway.

Hearing the door slam shut he didn't move his head and concentrated on his daughter's tense body as the muscles all across her body spasm. As he tried to prevent further injury he thought about where he had gone wrong during his life as a father, he had done everything possible for his children, he had tried to shelter them from the dangers they would no doubt be faced with during their life.

"Hank I'm-" Erin was cut off by the sight she saw before her.

"Grab a blanket or cushion or something." Hank ordered, he hadn't even greeted Erin.

"Shit. Okay." Erin dropped her bag and ran to the living room picking up a pillow from the sofa, she returned and fell beside her sister. Taking the pillow off Erin Hank managed to place in beneath Ana's head. Within a few minutes Ana's body relaxed and her eyes opened slowly. Her eyelids fluttered open though they had closed just as quick as she tried to shield her eyes from the light above her, after a few seconds she decided to try again this time much slower allowing her green orbs to adjust. At an instant Ana tried to sit up but she was held down gently by two pairs of hands.

"Take it slow. Take it slow." Hank guided his daughter so she sat propped up against the wall. He spotted some blood seeping through her shirt so he was sure that the seizure she had just had must've popped a few stitches. "Easy" He warned.

Finally managing to prop herself against the wall she stared off into the hallway.

Erin hurried back with an ice pack and a glass of iced water. "Here you go." She had felt extremely guilty after yesterday and had been on her way to apologise to her 'sister' but this hadn't been what she was expecting, she just hoped she'd be able to talk to her about telling Antonio.

"Thank you." She murmured a slight thank you as she lifted the ice pack to the side of her head. "I'm sorry."

"You're doing great kid." Hank smiled softly. He knew she was going to get there he just didn't know how much Antonio Dawson was going to disrupt her recovery.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :) AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS**


	5. Chapter 5

Ana's recovery was going well although she hadn't left her father's home yet and had decided to keep herself hidden away from her fathers colleagues and associates instead. She had been spending more time with Erin - who had come over almost everyday to see her 'sister' - and had had no contact with Antonio since their conversation almost two weeks ago.

On the other side of town, Antonio was still angry. His former girlfriend had hid her pregnancy from him and then allowed him to go untold regarding the news of their baby's death. Erin had tried speaking to him, Jay had even tried after Erin had told him what had happened between the Detective and the Voight. No one was having any luck. But Antonio wanted to know, he wanted to know everything. He wanted to know everything he could about the little boy Ana had carried in her body, he wanted to know how it was when he opened his eyes for the first time, how he smiled and how the little one gurgled. He wanted to know if he had been a happy baby, if Ana had been happy. Could he have made a family with the two? Could his presence have stopped Nicolas' death? He just wanted answers.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

The sun broke from behind the clouds on a July morning but despite the weather changing for the better Ana continued to stay indoors whilst her dad had been called out to a case in the early hours of the morning.

The young Voight had been rooting through some old photos she had dragged down from the loft for the past few hours when the doorbell rang. Dusting herself off, Ana climbed over the piles of photo card and photo albums that had been discarded across the floor.

"Coming." She called rather angrily as the owner of the wrapped knuckles continued to knock the door.

The alternating between knocking and ringing of the bell continued.

Frustrated, the young woman pulled open the heavy door open. "What?" She demanded, frustrated.

"Sorry I- I uh" Antonio muttered, clearly realising he had caught the woman at a bad time.

Feeling a little bad for her snappy tone, Ana rubbed her forehead slightly. "It's okay. What are you doing here?"

She felt slightly exposed, her thin dressing gown hung over her shorts and the low cut v-neck top revealed just enough cleavage. The July weather was warm and to sleep in anything more had proved a challenge during the night, she hadn't been expecting anyone over and hadn't felt the need to change.

Antonio sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, willing his eyes to remain Level with her and not to drop down to her bare legs. "I was wondering if we could- ya know, talk?"

"Now's not the best time and I don't think you should really be here Toni." Ana shook her head, "Bye." She closed the door in the detectives face without a second thought, satisfied that the door was fully locked, Ana spun on her heel and made her way back upstairs.

Then a voice from the other side of the door stopped her in her tracks. "I don't blame you, Annie. I don't blame you."

Ana could almost feel the cracking of his voice, it made her heart wrench. She fought every mental battle possible as she tried to force herself to continue walking up the stairs.

She didn't realise what she was doing until she opened the front door, revealing a very solemn detective on the other side. "Five minutes." She whispered. "Let me just get changed." She added, indicating her very limited attire.

* * *

"You still have a sugar, right?" Ana checked as she poured he got liquid into the two separate mugs. She had changed into some denim shorts paired with a pink and cream cardigan, when she returned downstairs she agreed to speak with Antonio on the condition; that he would hear her out too.

"Already sweet enough." He flashed a smile. "Yeah, just the one ta."

Stirring the hot contents, Ana set the beverage infront of the man.

They sat in silence for a while, neither sure what to say. They both had their questions but it had been Ana the one that spoke first.

"Why did you go, T?" She said, words felt like saw against her dry throat. "We were happy, Antonio. We were getting married."

She had once loved Antonio. He had been her boyfriend since she was a teenager and the day he had proposed to her had been one of the greatest days of her life.

Antonio seemed to have been considering his answer, it wasn't because he didn't want to upset her, in reality, he wasn't sure why he left, it had seemed to be the right decision at the time. Looking back it clearly wasn't, his marriage had failed and he was now living in some washed up apartment and covering child maintenance that was surely more than he could afford. "I- guess- I guess at the time- it was right. Laura was expecting Eva-"

"Eva?" Ana smiled at the name.

Antonio nodded. "What did- what was he called?" He asked, his breath catching in his throat.

Maybe now was the time to tell him. Jumping up she left her mug in the sink, and spun around, her back resting against the counter.

"I'll answer your questions but ther-there's something I need to show you first." Ana said, tears prickled in her eyes. She wanted so much to be able to throw Antonio out, to tell him never to come near her again but she couldn't. Yes, he was a first love and he hurt her to a point of self destruction but the one thing she couldn't or shouldn't have denied him was the right to know his son. She had to show him.

Antonio looked up, expectedly, he noticed Ana's opened palm, waiting. Taking it, he pulled himself from the chair and followed Ana who guided him towards the front of the Voight family home.

Before they knew it they were on the road, Ana was driving, she had borrowed the keys for her dad's grey SUV. She drove easily in the silence, no words were shared and neither found it uncomfortable, it had always been the same, that's just how they worked.

"We're here." Ana said, sadly.

Antonio looked up, a little taken a back, he had been too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Ana pull into a small driveway of an even smaller church. It was out of town, no where near the hustle of the city.

As soon as they reached the gate, Ana spun around, tears were already forming and her heart beating at an unreadable pace.

"I may hate you right now but- but if we're doing this, we do it together." She spoke, the slight quiver in her voice almost resounded like a plea.

Antonio hadn't understood but he realised how important it was for Ana, nodding, he reached out his hand and smiled when he felt the small fingers intertwine with his.

It felt so right but so wrong.

Hand in hand the two strolled around until they reached a small tombstone.

 **NICOL** **Á** **S HUGO DAWSON**

 **11th June 2009 - 4th August 2009**

 **Beloved son of Antonio and Anastasia. A hope for life, taken too soon.**

"Dawson?" Antonio chocked back a sob, a hand suddenly finding his mouth.

Ana smiled. It was genuine. "He was your son, Antonio. A Dawson, definitely a Dawson." She chuckled, lightly. "He had some boxing genes in him, I'm sure. The consultant said that he put up a real fight, a tiny little thing but so strong."

Antonio noticed how Ana's free hand wrapped protectively around her stomach.

"He was premature?" Antonio asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. 6 weeks early. I was in court, a witness freaked, lashed out. I thought I was fine, I mean, it was my last case, I just needed him to be scentenced before I left."

"What happened after?"

"I was in the DA's office, you heard of Peter Stone?" At Antonio's affirmative nod, she continued. "He was assisting our council, I was handing over the last few files and the pain, it seared but- I wouldn't have wished it away, he was perfect."

"Who was the case?" He asked, curiously. He knew Ana, she wouldn't have put herself or an unborn child in harms way for nothing.

Ana closed her eyes. "Frank Marcel."

Antonios blood ran cold and he was sure he flinched making Ana's grip tighten on his hand. "But-he- you." The Latino couldn't believe his ears, as much as things suddenly began falling in place, he still had so many unanswered questions. "Is that why you worked this case?"

She dropped to her knees, her hands, caressing the stone. "When Nico died, I withdrew, I went clubbing with Justin, you knew I'd tried a few things when I was a teenager, I always knew the risk of becoming dependent again. I know there's no excuse but I just crumbled- couldn't go on. I didn't have my son, I just didn't care anymore."

"So what changed? You loved being a lawyer? You worked so hard for that career, I mean, all those times I helped you study for those stupid tests." He chuckled, soon stopping himself, maybe now wasn't the time.

"I ruined my career as a lawyer, I went from someone that worked for the people to someone who just wanted the truth. I quit. I didn't have the answers I wanted so I made it my mission to get them."

"So you retrained?"

"Yup." She nodded. "I got into the academy, worked on patrol, fought my way to the top. I blamed the case for years and I guess I thought the only way I'd be able to move on was if I put these guys away."

Antonio stood dumbfounded. Ana had turned her life upside down so she could put away the man that compromised not only her life but their son's too.

Seemingly noticing Antonio's thinking face. She stood up. "I didn't do anything to hurt him Tonio. You have to believe me." Ana whispered, stumbling slightly as she stepped away from the stone.

Catching the woman in one movement, his two hands firm on her forearms, he spun Ana around, a hand on top of her tired hair as he pulled Ana into a strong embrace, not willing to let her go as she wept into his arms. Her hands clutched tightly onto the thin t-shirt as she shook violently.

"I believe you." He assured. "I believe you."

The Dawson drove back to the Voight family home, Ana caught him looking over at her during the drive on a few occasions as he subconsciously squeezed her small thigh.

"Thanks Toni." Ana thanked, releasing the buckle. She was beyond exhausted and could really do with her bed.

Antonio waved her off. "I care Ana, I never stopped caring."

Ana shifted sheepishly not really sure what she was supposed to say. "I-uh- I best get in."

"Yeah- yeah course. Oh the keys." Antonio remembered, giving them to Ana a hand moving down to reach his pocket whilst the other scratched his neck as he watched her move to the front door.

"Hey, Ana?" Antonio spoke up, waiting until Ana turned around before he spoke again. "The church? Why that one?"

A small smile played on her features, sincere. "It was were we were going to have the ceremony."

Antonio smiled too, knowingly, recalling the words he once heard Ana say.

"Don't expect me to get married in a-

"-City Hall, Antonio Dawson. Especially if you want any offspring in the near future." He finished, with a grin.

* * *

 **So what happens next? Ana wants to get back to work but will she return to her position as Detective or will someone encourage her to return as Lawyer.**

 **Antonio recalls a time where he couldn't have been happier, will everyone**

 **ALSO, I'm currently on Vacation so if anyone has any requests whilst I'm away, just comment or pm me. I'm also looking for other fandoms to write fics for, anything from**

 **A) ONE TREE HILL**

 **B) GOSSIP GIRL**

 **C) VAMPIRE DIARIES**

 **D) HAWAII FIVE 0**

 **E) ONE CHICAGO**

 **F) PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

 **G) VAMPIRE DIARIES**

 **OR) SOCIAL MEDIA FIC**

 **If you'd like me to attempt any of these, just let me know.**


End file.
